Clash of the Titans
by hellsbells101
Summary: 4th in Sea and Stars.  It seems that Rodney and Danno are ranting. What's the question: Who is the craziest of them all? John Sheppard or Steve McGarrett


Clash of the Titans (Or the one where Danny and Rodney rant)

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA or Hawaii 5-0. I only own my twisted imagination!

John had been a little too clever in has handling of the press in the initial news conference. O'Neill noticed how well John could handle Washington; had been ordered back to O'Neill's office in order to brainstorm. John's first piece of advice was to get the major players within the programme lawyers and/or PR representatives because they were going to need them.

O'Neill had agreed with John and had started the ball rolling. When he asked if John required one John had merely shaken his head. He made a phone call to his sister-in-law who fit the bill perfectly.

After the first meeting with Caroline and John, O'Neill shook his head and made a small joke, "You're not going to become a soul-sucking politician are you? I like you too much."

John snickered, "No Sir. I have been dealing with the Wraith for five years. "

John had dismissed O'Neill's comment as a joke. Caro though looked thoughtful at the idea; John knew he would have to divert her attention.

It had been a long week of congressional hearings and appearances on chat shows. Caro's plan of presenting the human angle, despite John's reluctance had worked perfectly. At the end of the seventh day, O'Neill had lost his patience and ordered Carter and Sheppard to return to their homes and bases. He would let Daniel take up the PR circuit and let Carter and John do what they were best at, leading.

John had cheekily gotten a lift; he had kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek and told her to drag Dave and the kids out to Hawaii.

Nearly 160 hour after his spectacular departure John was finally back home. That thought struck him sharply, after all, this was his first real home on earth for a very long time.

He moved out to the lanai, he noticed Chin lounging on the recliner, he saw Danny and Rodney in the midst of an epic ranting battle judging by the mutual arm waving. Kono and Steve were taking advantage of the great surf and John took a moment to appreciate the fine form of his lover. He was teaching Grace the basics of surfing in shallow surf.

However, when Grace noticed John she squealed in delight running towards him before launching herself at John. John had not always been easy around children but Torren had helped him. He caught her easily and swung her on to his hip, "Hey Kohole. Has Uncle Steve been behaving himself?"

Grace solemnly told him all about the week; she was now very popular at school because he was her Uncle John. It seemed Steve had been thrown a little by all the revelations because according to her Danno Steve had been acting distinctly out of character.

John was definitely amused, "Oh?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah Danno said that Uncle Steve must be ill because he has been following police procedure."

At this point Kono and Steve noticed John's presence, "Thank god your back brah."

"I'm with cuz good to see you back."

Steve was looking at him with a soft smile, "Glad your back Ipo. What's say you let Miss Gracie go and we can go get changed?"

John liked the sound of that a great deal. He was tired but before he could rest, he thought it best to warn his best friend, "Rodney you're always welcome here but you're meant to be reviewing the work for declassification. Sam is back on Atlantis and is going to have your head."

Rodney did not cease his rant with Danny.

The New Jersey Detective was in fine voice, "What? How is it I did not know there are space creatures attacking my planet! If you had let my little girl get hurt..."

Rodney snorted, "Please weren't you listening, and he wouldn't let it happen." He pointed to John, and then as if acknowledging his presence, "By the way we've come to the collective decision to restrict your access to nuclear material."

John's eyes widened and in that moment sounded more like Steve, "That is ridiculous. It is not as if I need nuclear material to create explosions Rodney. Cadman and I have had too many conversations about the most effective materials"

Grace who was still standing by John informed him, "Danno and Rodney are arguing about who is more crazy, you or Uncle Steve."

John was definitely amused, "I see and have they decided yet."

Danny's voice rose again, "He dropped a perp in a shark tank."

Rodney flashed Steve an amused grin, "So Johns been known to conduct Search and Rescue by following whales and he listens to the advice they give."

Gracie quickly became bored and wandered over to Kono to go and play with her.

John was close to whining, "First of all. It was you I rescued from the bottom of the ocean and there was extenuating circumstances. Secondly it was not as insane as you make it sound and you know it."

Rodney snorted, "That ship has sailed Sheppard."

Danny did not even want to ask what the hell they were talking about but he was determined not to lose this argument, "Is he known for hanging bad guys off roofs?"

Rodney's eyes sparkled with amusement, "No but he and Teyla did chuck a bad guy off one of Atlantis' spires."

John rolled his eyes, "You're a regular paragon of virtue. I will say it again Rodney. Sam wants you back on Atlantis and if you're good I'll show you something I've been working on."

Rodney looked intrigued but feigned disinterest, "I'm aware that you're trying to create a Millennium Falcon."

John smirked, "Well the ships are ugly but I've been working on something to power it."

Danny was not finished with his argument, "I don't care no-one is more insane than the crazy ninja-SEAL."

Rodney snorted, "So he shoots people. Sheppard pick's knife fights with stronger foes."

Chin had silently watched the verbal sparring as it allowed him to learn a little more about the man who had stole McGarrett heart. He was usually unflappable but the comment about the whales had caused even him to raise an eyebrow and the comment about knife fights made him chuckle, "Seriously Brah? I guess you really are perfect for each other."

John rolled his eyes at that, he was tired but he knew that he would be unable to sleep unless the pair settled their argument. He sighed, "I take it that you all watched the documentary about Atlantis?"

Everyone was listening attentively eager to soak up information about Atlantis; he received nods all around so he continued, "So they showed the puddle jumpers?"

Danny was the one who asked the question, "So you can fly them?"

Before John could speak, Rodney interrupted, "Please they roll over for him. He is after all Atlantis's favourite son."

John never rose to that particular bait and carried on with his story, "Well Rodney was in one that malfunctioned and it crashed to the bottom of the ocean."

Steve's eyes bugged out at that, the other would not understand the complexities or the sheer danger he would have been in.

Rodney not wanting to be distracted from his argument carried on, "Yes, Yes, Yes. Needle in a haystack. You noticed the whale circling and used it as a start for your grid search. You found me and somehow sweet talked the puddle jumper into letting you walk on the bottom of the ocean to come and get me."

Steve wanted to know more, John knowing his lover could tell he was positively enchanted by the idea. John gave him a crooked half grin that was just his own, "The jumper wasn't designed for it but I convinced the jumper to extend the shield around both jumpers."

There were a few looks of awe; Rodney for once took pity on his best friend, "I'm very grateful. Clearly your exhausted so go take lover boy and change and sleep before you fall down."

John was immensely grateful and even smiled softly, "Thank you Rodney its good to be home. It is great to see you all but you will have to excuse me as I have not slept in 72 hours."

As Steve guided him back into their home he heard the argument resume as Danny's New Jersey accent thickened, "I don't see how Sheppard can be more insane than our crazy-Ninja. Has Sheppard ever used a grenade to open a door?"

Rodney smirked, "You did hear me say that we were restricting his access to nuclear material. His Marines think he makes the sun rise because he's walked away from three detonations."

Steve had joined them outside having changed, "Have you decided who is crazier?"

Rodney smirked, "The answer is obvious." The tone implied that if you did not understand then you were clearly a moron. "You're clearly both insane which makes you perfect for each other."

Steve was glad; he knew what Rodney meant to John. Rodney surprised him by temporarily dropping his brass front, "Thank you."

Steve's head turned quizzically, Rodney explained, "The concept of home isn't something John has known for a long time."

Chin shrugged, "He is Ohana brah."

Rodney's moment of softness had disappeared, "My god why you can't you speak English on this pineapple-infested hellhole. You even infected Sheppard."

Chin chuckled, "John has spoken Hawaiian most of his life brah."

Danny though was happy to have found someone who agreed with him and exclaimed, "See! This man is clearly a genius and Ohana is a family. 5-0, my daughter and John are all family."

Rodney was truly glad, Atlantis had given John something to live for but in Hawaii, he was happy.

Steve was relaxing on his lounger, "John wanted me to remind you that you are always welcome here but General Carter is looking for you. He said something about wanting a citrus-tester if you waited much longer. He was sleepy by this point but said something about asking Atlantis to surprise Kavanagh."

The others would not understand the message but Rodney looked as if all his Christmases had come at once. Rodney stood up, "In that case I really should get back. It was urm nice to see you all."

He then tapped his radio authorising a beam out. Danny looked disgruntled watching him disappear, "It is all a little too Star Trek for my liking."

Maybe it was true but this was now there reality better or for worse. It would be interesting to see where the chips fell.

Authors notes. This is the first interlude, there will be a second interlude looking at the main characters reactions to declassification.


End file.
